Eternal Brotherhood
The Eternal Brotherhood is a group of fanatical Karaslaa followers of the god known as Yaban. They are based out of Alajam, a secret citadel in the Jaban Zuraqil from which their leader Sajal Narhan reviews the actions of all the rulers and important individuals within the Kaspari Empire. Should any of these individuals act against followers of Yaban, he directs his minions to kill them. The Eternal Brotherhood has operatives in every major city in the Empire, some placed very closely to powerful figures. Sometimes called "Shadow Caliph", Narhan influences many decisions of others in the Kaspari Empire, whether they realize it or not. Their symbol is a golden scimitar. The comrades of the Eternal Brotherhood have an extensive net of supporters, informers, and operatives in cities across the land. A long-standing agreement between the Brotherhood and the Million Shards asserts that the cities of Akmahar, Beynoq, Mashhain, Olhun, Shazza, Siul, and Qadat are the province of the Eternal Brotherhood, while Almoq, Beyhan, Fariniah, Gilarah, Sawaal, and Shaamrana belong to the Million Shards, though each fellowship is granted access to the lands and resources of its ally. This agreement has broken down somewhat recently, but the two groups still use one another's networks and operatives to increase their reach. Thus, both fellowships seem able to reach targets almost anywhere in the Kaspari Empire. A few plots and operatives of the Eternal Brotherhood from throughout the Empire are detailed below. Reports from the Eternal Brotherhood * Azad has been the site of recent activity by Afi Ganasser, the minister of propaganda of the Brotherhood. The mistress of disguises has robbed a number of moneylenders by imitating the manner and dress of various well-known merchants and getting large loans secured with their property. This has led to legal chaos as the moneylenders attempt to take possession of shops, caravan goods, warehouses, and even slaves when the merchants default on "their" loans. There is, of course, no trace of Ganasser and the money. A large reward has been posted in Azad for her capture. * Beynoq is a melting pot of Brotherhood activity. Taruq Zul is the leader of the Brotherhood in town. During the day, he serves as chief constable, reporting to the Caliph and his mamluk council. This allows him considerable power, as he can frequently obtain information from mamluk societies that are affiliated with Qadat, where information is much harder to come by. Many of the Brotherhood's traitorous informants or exiled members have fallen into his hands; when they do, they disappear in the dungeons beneath the palace. * Buzaym is a dumping point for slaves taken by the Brotherhood and for initiates who fail to pass the tests to come into the lowest ranks of the fellowship. These slaves are usually mute when they arrive in Buzaym; their tongues have been removed to ensure that the secrets of the fellowship are kept. * Durqand is a hotbed of activity for the Eternal Brotherhood, the Quiet Knives, the Hand of Fate, and the Gathering Winds, but it is also a very dangerous place to operate, because few plots escape the notice of Suf Mahara, the master of the Fist of Flame in that city. Few schemes that Mahara does not approve of come to fruition in Durqand. * Jeyahan is a city of so many adventurers and rogues and so little law and order that members of the Eternal Brotherhood recruit openly on the streets here. It is said that they offer a bounty to anyone willing to sign their children on as "apprentices" to the assassin masters. Of course, this bounty is a thin excuse for selling children into their ranks. * In Mashhain, a number of prominent alchemists have recently disappeared or been murdered, causing a minor panic among those remaining. These disappearances have been secret operations by the Eternal Brotherhood as they attempt to recruit alchemists and thaumaturges to aid their cause. The brother responsible for recruitment has approached several scientists, alchemists, and thaumaturges. Though two have accepted (and been spirited away), all those who refused have been slain in the night. * Olhun has been the site of two recent slayings attributed to the Brotherhood. The death of a corrupt and cowardly captain of the customs officers has been celebrated by the merchants and dockworkers, and the Brotherhood's slaying of a extortionist priest further raised their popularity. * In Qadat, the Eternal Brotherhood has a hard time getting close to the reins of power, as they are held by the almost unbribable mamluks. Nevertheless, not everyone in the city is a slave soldier, and many prominent merchants, scholars, tax collectors, and others are, in fact, members of the Brotherhood. These brothers rarely act directly against the mamluks, but they frequently cause trouble that simultaneously gains them some advantage. For instance, brothers posing as tax collectors have roamed the streets lately, and they have taken to imprisoning the children of those who cannot pay. Many of these unfortunates become unsuspecting recruits of the Brotherhood, spirited away to their bases in Mozraqi by night and then indoctrinated. * Siul has recently been the scene of much friction between the Eternal Brotherhood and the Hand of Fate, though Nezaba Falash has been trying to make contacts there for his faction, the Dancing Blades. A number of the brothers and their sympathizers have been found dead in the streets, at the hands of the Hand of Fate. These were members of other factions who interfered with Falash's plans for the Dancing Blades. Factions The Eternal Brotherhood is made up of five main factions. The most powerful are the Loyal Brothers (hand-picked favorites of the Shadow Caliph), the Yabani Shepherds (loosely representing the moralist priesthood of Yaban), and the Beggars of Midnight (feared by everyone for their master's influence with genies). The Dancing Blades, a charismatic cult of dancers, are a rising power. The sect of the Dark Heart, a faction once responsible for communications, propaganda, discipline, and transport of material, is a fallen power. They are currently little more than the bully-boys of the Loyal Brothers in the inner circles of the fellowship. Members Members of the Eternal Brotherhood Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in the Kaspari Empire Category:Assassins Organizations